


love triangle

by luzenciel (deerfolk)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, anyway oc is in a love triangle with luciel's computer, fluffy hyper on caffeine overload fluff, how romantic, like really fluffy fluff, lots of kissy times too, saeyoung would SO be a smoochy ass bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerfolk/pseuds/luzenciel
Summary: it can be a pain in the ass being in a love triangle with your boyfriend and an inanimate object.





	love triangle

Garnering the attention of Luciel is generally an easy task for you, as he is always eager to have your undivided presence whispering sweet words into his ear, or to have his palms pressed flat against the bare skin of your back beneath a flimsy camisole. That is what love does to people, after all, you become stuck in the eye of the whirlwind that is them, surrounded completely, and every action and decision you make suddenly becomes influenced by the storm.

The thing with him, though, is that there is one thing that he nearly loves as much as you. And never in your life did you ever think you would be in a love triangle with a computer and a hard to crack code, but your expectations were set to defy you from the start.

“Make sure you come to bed,” you murmur against his cheek, knowing that he most likely will not after multiple past experiences. But Luciel nods noncommittally anyway, the shadows cast by the dark room, solely lit by the three monitors before him, slipping soullessly up and down his face.

“Mm, ’course,” is all that he mumbles back, the distracted lie quickly becoming lost in the sound of his fingertips tapping away at the keyboard. You kiss the corner of his mouth, which, for the briefest of moments, draws his gaze away from the black and green screens to return the favour in full, leaving your face dusted with rose petals of young love by the time that you are retreating from the study.

Though before you completely leave, you call over your shoulder, “and no more coffee, or energy drinks. Your body clock will go out of whack again.”

“I completely agree with you,” tells you that he has long stopped listening, and you know that even if he had heard your warning, he would still power through numerous mugs of steaming caffeine throughout the evening. With a sigh, you navigate the apartment to the bedroom, slipping between cold sheets that most certainly will not be warmed by his body tonight.

The gentle chirping of birds outside your bedroom window is what has your eyes lazily opening, greeting the light that filters onto your bedspread through the leaves that sway by the large pane of glass with a soft groan of awakening. The crisp smell of toast drifts about the air, meaning that Luciel is already functioning, or more so, has not stopped at all.

Sitting up, lethargy demanding your bones lay back to rest upon your mattress, you check the time to see that it is near eight. You start the methodical process of shifting through sleepy thoughts to remember whether you felt him nestle in beside you at any point of the morning, but then, you are completely startled by the bedroom door swinging open with a bang, a familiar pair of gangly arms opened wide to declare his entrance.

“It is a _beautiful_ day!”

Definitely pulled that all-nighter.

Luciel, to put it nicely, looks like the walking dead. His red locks are ruffled up into a birdsnest, his glasses slightly askew, lips stretched into a near manic grin that holds the curve of too many cups of caffeine, figure a little jittery as he stands in the doorway. Before you can even speak, respond to his overexcited exclamation, the boy is barreling over to the bed and jumping atop you, muffling your squeal of protest with a firm, yet welcome kiss. The taste of dry coffee remains on your lips when he draws away, bouncing on your body so rapidly that the bed thumps against the wall.

“Did you get the code done?” You try a smile, but it feels like a grimace this early in the morning. Luciel, on the other hand, appears completely unfazed by your reluctance to waking up.

“Hell yeah I did, finished her up at five,” he speaks like gunfire, still lightly jumping about. Dark circles have carved half moons of lilac beneath his eyes, and you cringe at how much caffeine he must have consumed to stay up so long. “Then, I went for a run to burn off those last two Red Bulls. Anyway, come on, babe. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and you look simply beautiful like the day already is. So get up!”

“Luciel, if anything, I think you need to get down here,” you mutter, rubbing the heels of your palms into your eyes before glaring back up at his ridiculous grin. “Just rest with me for an hour. Or five.”

Though instead, he continues his chant of _get up!_  – adding in his fingers against your ribs, beginning to tickle mercilessly. You squirm helplessly beneath his weight, laughing at the top of your lungs as he finds the spots that have tears forming in your eyes, an almost painful smile splitting your cheeks as you cry out at him to stop. But he, the devil himself, ignores your pleas, leaning down to press a series of butterfly kisses across your face instead, teasing fingers suddenly firming and beginning to massage your sides as he makes his way to your jawline, lips creating a new intensity that has you entirely alert once they reach your neck.

A soft _oh_  escapes you when the playful pecks turn into Luciel parting his mouth against your throat, marking his trail with dusty pink bruises that ignite storms of desire within you, teeth softly nipping at your skin and making you gasp in the way that he loves best. But as he nestles his face deeper into the crevice of your neck, you notice his pace slowing, body slumping until he is completely motionless against you. The pace of his breathing, contrasting his erratic heart, is steady and slow.

“L-Luciel?” You whisper with a small smile, hands coming up to thread methodically through his hair. A pleasant sound erupts quietly from his chest at the calming process before a series of light snores signal his entire succumbing to the dark.

With a content sigh, you shift yourself beneath him until you are comfortable – taking off his glasses, entwining your legs with your chests pressed neatly together. He is always working hard, so you do not mind that your day off will be spent with his recovering body in bed. And you may be in a love triangle with the boy that you absolutely adore and his computer, but no monitor or code gets to snuggle with him like this, right? So who is the real winner here?

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil drabble to test the waters on writing some mystic messenger fics! tbh I deleted the game from my phone but I lov the characters so much that I am going to write about them anyway dsfsdf


End file.
